


three steps ahead

by didyousaygay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, both playing pro volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: “Iwaizumi-saaaan!!!!”“Kyaaaaaa!!”“He’s sooo hot. Help.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Iwaizumi-saaaan!!!!”

“Kyaaaaaa!!”

“He’s sooo hot. Help.”

***

_Here we go again. Uugggh._

Oikawa looks up at the bleachers as he grabs a water bottle from the sidelines. A group of girls were chanting Iwaizumi’s name throughout practice _and it’s starting to annoy the whole team._

_Okay, rephrase, not the whole team. It’s starting to annoy Me. It’s Iwa-chan’s fault for accepting that stupid photo shoot._

He wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and consumes the bottle of energy drink in one go.

Oikawa has always been flocked by girls since middle school until college. He’s used to it. But since they turned pro and finally signed up for FC Tokyo League, Iwaizumi became ‘Mr.Popular’ as people start to notice the promising rookie, with his powerful attacks and impressive digs.. _and how infuriatingly hot he is with his toned muscles and bronze tanned complexion and....._ stop!

_Okay, I shouldn’t be thinking of Iwa-chan’s body right now..._

“Shittykawa, ball!”

A loose ball hits him in the head and he was cut from thinking indecent thoughts. He’s irritated at himself for being distracted by the giggling audience because he _should_ be used to it by now. _I’m not the only one who can see how awesome Iwa-chan is._

“Why are you spacing out in the middle of practice?!”

His body automatically turns towards the direction of the deep familiar voice.

The reason for all his worries is now standing in front of him, unfazed by the screams and squeals, all sweaty and breathing hard.. _oh no, no, no, no!! no obscene ideas during practice!!_ He reminds himself hysterically.

“This is all your fault Iwa-chan.” He rubs the back of his head still numb from the ball’s impact.

“I warned you.” Iwaizumi answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Your fans are distracting the team.”

“You’re the only one who is distracted Oikawa.”

_He’s right._

“Plus,” Iwaizumi wipes his face and neck with a towel “you never heard me complain back then, your fan girls were a lot worse.” He throws the sweaty towel on Oikawa’s face and walks back in center court.

He really should be mad at Iwaizumi for not pacifying him in his moment of despair, but the idea of fan girls killing each other just to get ahold of his boyfriend’s used Anything made him giddy with pride. He holds on to the wet cloth still covering his face. _Oh no you don’t, this one’s mine._

_God, he was disgusting._

***

Routine practice ended at 4, still more than enough time to independently practice serves in two hours and meet their friends for dinner by 6. Yaku, their libero was kind enough to stay behind with them to receive his serves.

Them.

Them, meaning him and Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi has been gone for quite sometime now. He spikes the ball over the net towards Yaku and the libero hits its perfectly back to the setter’s position.

“Let’s call it a day Oikawa, you look distracted since morning. Your serves are still on-point, don't get me wrong, but you have something else on mind right?”

“We can still go a few rounds Yaku-chan.”

“Just tell him what’s bothering you, get it done and over with.” Yaku sighs, walks to the bleachers and grabs his bag. “You’re not planning to receive loose balls in the head the whole week right? See you tomorrow.”

“Yaku-chan, are you my mother?” Oikawa answers in a sweet ignorant voice.

Yaku just stares at him like he’s some kind of unwanted filth.

“Bye Yaku-chan.” Oikawa doesn’t want to push his luck.

***

He is 100% sure where Iwaizumi is. It has happened to him a lot of times and he can vouch for it that Iwaizumi has been held up by fan girls on his way to the toilet.

***

He was damn right.

Iwaizumi was surrounded by three teenage girls, still wearing their _annoying_ cute school uniforms _,_ each with their own copy of the magazine where Iwaizumi's the center fold - featured player of the month. They were all starry eyed and staring dreamily at the spiker as he carefully signs on the glossy page. The most petite girl, beet red from embarrassment hands Iwaizumi a box of chocolate while the other one tugs at Iwaizumi’s arm and requests for a photo with him. 

It was his cue to step up. _Enough._ Not because he's jealous but because they are in the middle of practice. Right.

Oikawa approaches them, drapes his arm across Iwaizumi’s shoulders and smiles sweetly.

“So this is what you’re up to when you skip practice Iwa-chan.”

The girls were flustered upon seeing the two rising volleyball stars in a too-close-for-comfort stance.

“Iwa-chan?!! Awww..that’s so cute. Can we call you Iwa-chan too?” one of the girls asked.

 _Of course it’s a No. I’m the only one who gets to call him Iwa-chan._ It backfired on him. His inner self was already doing somersaults of rage but he kept a calm appearance.

“We need to go back to practice.” Iwaizumi cuts the conversation short and smiles  _(seriously Iwa-chan?!)_ “Thank you for coming, I appreciate it a lot. Please support our team on the coming games.” One of the girls definitely forgot how to breathe and everyone turns into a blushing mess.

Iwaizumi bows and drags Oikawa back to the gym.

“Bye Iwa-chan!! Bye Oikawa-san!!” the girls saying in unison.

_The fan girls draws first blood. The war has begun._

He’s not going down without a fight.

_God, he was insane._

***

“You should’ve told them that they can’t call you Iwa-chan.” They were changing into clean clothes inside the locker room after a few more rounds of spikes and receives. The right to call Iwaizumi ‘Iwa-chan’ belongs to him and him alone and Iwaizumi should’ve corrected the girls instead of just brushing it off and leaving. He is allowed to be immature on that.

“Do you feel threatened over high school girls, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi faced him, still naked waist up, his bare chest within arms length, _all he needs to do is reach out and.._

“Why would I?” he knows Iwaizumi can see through him but he still needed his pride. “Only special people in your life can call you Iwa-chan, and i. am. special.”

“That’s my Tooru.” Iwaizumi closes the distance between them.

Iwaizumi gently pushes him to the wall and grabs the back of his neck to lock their lips in a smoldering kiss.

It is early December, the air is cold and crisp but their bodies were as warm as the peak of summer. Iwaizumi’s hands were underneath his shirt, trailing his stomach, his waist, all the way through his back, every touch leaving a burning desire that makes him want to yearn for more. He wraps his right arm around Iwaizumi’s neck while his fingers grasps through the locks of hair still damp from shower. His left hand grazing through the waist band of Iwaizumi’s boxers.

“Iwa-chan..” he whimpers as Iwaizumi’s lips trace wet kisses on the pattern of his throat, stops at the side of his neck and he feels a gentle pressure as Iwaizumi leaves his mark on him.

He feels feverish and out of breath when Iwaizumi finally pulls away, kisses him lightly one more time on the lips. “It’s almost 6 Tooru, we need to go or else we’ll be locked up in here.”

“O-okay..” he can’t feel his legs anymore. Luckily he was leaning on the wall or else he’ll really lose his pride if he falls flat on his face after a swift make out session. The smug expression on Iwaizumi’s face would be too much for him to handle.

_Wait, Is that a smirk on Iwa-chan's face? What the hell is he all satisfied about?_

_Aahhh.. he’s pissed again._

***

“No wonder you're late! Is that a hickey?!”

“Makki, you should apply those observational skills at work, not on us. Your boss will be very proud of you.” He commented icily. Iwaizumi distracted him earlier when he should be in fact, still mad about the high school girls calling him Iwa-chan.

“Ooooh, somebody’s grouchy. What did you do this time, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa's eyes suddenly shines with interest.

Before Iwaizumi can say anything, two ladies approached their table and asks Iwaizumi to have a photo taken with them.

***

He just needed to walk out and came up with a lame excuse to use the toilet. This war with the fan girls turns out to be pretty exhausting but he tells himself that he doesn’t back out on anything.

_God, his level of insanity is off the charts._

***

“I have this sudden urge to slap your smug face right now, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa was glaring at Iwaizumi. The ladies left happily after taking a couple of photos with ‘Mr.Popular‘ with Matsukawa as the official photographer.

“It doesn’t really sound threatening at all when you have pieces of rice stuck on your face.” Iwaizumi replies flatly.

“Makki, please slap him for me.” Matsukawa calls for help and Hanamaki goes to the rescue.

“We know that you and Oikawa can read each other’s minds in a very, very, very creepy way..” Hanamaki comments as he gives Matsukawa a tissue to wipe his face. “and as your awesome friends, we _can_ read your actions to a certain extent, not in a creepy way if I may add though, so to cut it short, stop making Oikawa jealous, he already looks like shit as he is. Where did he run off too? He's probably washed off at Tokyo Bay right now. I'm not interested in claiming his frozen corpse." 

"I didn’t know you’re an “S” Iwaizumi, and people think Oikawa’s the sadist."

Iwaizumi’s face turns red and he almost chokes while drinking his tea.

“Bull’s eye.” the duo congratulates themselves for the spot on observation.

“But he looks so adorable when he’s jealous.” Iwaizumi’s face still burning from embarrassment.

***

“Who’s adorable Iwa-chan?” he actually heard everything. He returns to his seat beside his blushing boyfriend. 

“Of course you, dumbass. You already know that.” Iwaizumi kisses him on the cheek.

“I love you Iwa-chan.” he forgives Iwaizumi for being immature.

This is a battle that he won a long time ago. 

 _God, he is so in love._  

**Author's Note:**

> we just all love iwaoi who knows each other inside out, blissfully domestic but scorching hot under the sheets. 
> 
> i'm dead.


End file.
